Never Again
by TheJetsetter
Summary: Its a normal day in London, except for Ian Kabra. Hes being held at gunpoint, hot pink gunpoint! Guess you shouldnt mess with people with certain connections, huh? PLEASE REVIEW!


It was a rather cloudy day in London. Well, of course it was. It rained most of the time.

But thats not the point. Its what happened on that cloudy day!

The story starts at Harrods. The enormously huge department store smack in the middle of London. It contains everything from a Krispy Kreme to a place to buy only pianos and everything in between. Its usually extremely busy,as it is a major tourist destination and a place to get anything done, but today it was a Tuesday and almost night.

Harrods also contained an important item today: Ian Kabra

In London, who didnt love Ian Kabra? Wealthy, gorgeous, and led his polo team to victory in a very exclusive championship. Girls flocked to his good looks. Guys wanted to ask him how he got the girls, and anyone else just congratulated his polo skills.

Ian however, was not in a good mood. He was back from Kyrgyzstan, without a clue, and still rather snappy about the sore subject of a certain red head trapped in a cave in Korea.

The moment he got home,stepped off his private jet, and onto the London soil, his publicist had whisked him away to sign autographs at Harrods. This action had baffled him. Why on a Tuesday? Didnt people have jobs, and school?

There was still a ridiculous amount of fangirls at Harrods, shopping instead of getting an education. Then a few workers, and some random people just out on the town.

Then it was nighttime. Ian sat back in his chair, and texted his friend, Teddy Hastings idly. Then he heard the tell tale clicking of high heels. A well manicured hand slid a picture of him on his polo horse toward him. He set down his phone and picked up a pen, not looking up. "All right. Who do I make this out to then?"he asked.

"How about...Im sorry Amy, please forgive me! Love, Ian Kabra." a girl asked.

Well that definitely caught his attention. Ians head snapped up fast enough to give him whiplash.

It was a girl ,around his age, but definitely not a fangirl, she was glaring at him through her hazel eyes like Dan. That is, like she was trying to kill him through her eyes. Her light brown hair hung to her waist, and Natalie would have killed for her outfit. It was a light pink strapless sundress , matching heels that could probably double as a death weapon, and a diamond bracelet with an M on it. A younger boy who looked just like her hung behind, struggling to hold up a ton of Harrods boxes.

Ian would have thought she was pretty, despite she was obviously a Cahill, and holding onto a pink dart gun.

"How could you have possibly known about that? Ian hissed, voice low.

"Just that Dan called me, Amy was heartbroken about a certain amber eyed Cobra leaving her in a cave to die. Wouldnt it be just lovely if someone would get him back? Oh, Kaity, you live in London? What a coincidence!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Now, what kind of div, would do a thing like that? Obviously one with no mates."

Ian cleared his throat. "It was mandatory. My parents told me to..."

"Oh, youre mummys little boy, huh? Kaity asked, amused at the red on Ians face.

"Quit it, you annoying little twit. Or youll have the entire Lucian force upon you, and youll have no time to shop, or get manicures. Now how about that?

"I think I can manage. You wouldnt want me to go all Madrigal on your pretty face, now would you?"

Ians face paled considerably. He tried to get up, but Kaity held up her gun. The bracelet tinkled happily, despite the scene going on.

"You, love, arent going to harm Amy and Dan again, hear? If I hear from them again, youll be kicked so hard in a soft spot, youll never be able to ride a polo hose again." She turned to her brother behind her. "Bryson, take my bags to the car. Ill be there in a few." The boy skittered away.

Kaity fired a dart at Ian. It hit him square in the shoulder and he fell onto the floor.

"Never again." she hissed in his ear.


End file.
